Vendiendo el Corazón
by Hermy-HP
Summary: El la amaba... y ella lo sabía.Lo malo es que no siempre el amor es suficiente...Reviews please! CAPITULO 1!


Holas!

Tenia bloqueo mental para seguir con el otro fic que tengo (Harry Potter y las horcruxes, dense una vuelta si ya leyeron el 6), así que decidí empezar este. Quiero dejar en claro que soy R/Hr hasta la medula, pero he leído tantos fics de ellos que elegí hacer algo...diferente. No me maten, pero si no les gusta díganlo; y si les gusta también!

Please dejen Reviews...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling, las ideas...a mí.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 1.**

**El principio del fin.**

El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación impidiendo a un joven seguir durmiendo, él se dio la vuelta para evitar los rayos de luz en la cara e intentó volver a dormir, más fue imposible, ya estaba despierto. Abrió sus grandes ojos azules y se acostumbró al exceso de luz. Le dolía la cabeza, y no era para más, nunca había pasado por algo así. Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando decidió seguir a Harry en la batalla con Voldemort...pero hay algo más fuerte que el amor?

Sus pies tocaron el suelo frío, y se irguió a su máxima altura; necesitaba un baño. Toda la noche había soñado con ella...sí, necesitaba un baño.

**Flashback.**

_Estaba nevando, y los árboles de los jardines estaban cubiertos de nieve; el aroma Navideño estaba en el ambiente. Dos jóvenes caminaban despacio, marcando sus huellas en la alfombra blanca que cubría el pasto._

_-Hermione.- El se detuvo y , con cierta inseguridad, le tomo la mano.- Yo solo quería que supieras que eres muy especial para mí._

_-Ron...-Ella sonrió, levemente sonrojada._

_-Y...y...sabes?.- El tomó su otra mano y las sostuvo delante de sí mismo.- Ni siquiera se me ocurren palabras para decirte lo que siento por ti...así que...tal vez con esto baste..._

_La tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Le apartó el cabello de la cara, podía sentir su respiración, contar sus pestañas...Los ojos marrones fijos en sus labios, y ese mechón que le caía graciosamente en la cara...Sus labios se juntaron, y se dieron su primer beso, apasionado, pero dulce al mismo tiempo._

_-Te amo.- Ron se separo de sus labios y se lo susurro al oído._

_-Yo también te amo._

**Fin flashback.**

El agua caliente corría por su cuerpo, mientras el vapor llenaba la habitación. Hacia mucho que no la veía, y sin embargo la recordaba como si fuera el día anterior. Todavía no podía creer que le hubiera hecho eso, a él. Al que le juro amor.

**Flashback.**

_Toda la tarde arreglando el lugar, pero al fin había quedado bien. La pequeña mesa en la terraza, alumbrado con velas suspendidas en el aire, un gran ramo de rosas rojas y la cena que había preparado (lo cual había sido muy difícil). Miró su reloj, ya debía haber llegado, y entonces sonó el timbre._

_-Hermione!.- Ron se abalanzó a ella y le dio un beso en la boca, pero esta se mostró un poco fría, cosa que el no notó.- Te estaba esperando, pasa._

_-Ron...-Hermione miró a la terraza y se ruborizó un poco.- tenemos que hablar._

_-Que pasa?- Ron la miró detenidamente.- No te gusta mi sorpresa?_

_-Yo...yo...ya no puedo seguir con lo nuestro. Lo siento._

_-Qué? Por qué? He hecho algo mal?_

_-No, al contrario, has sido un gran novio.- Ella lo miró a los ojos.- Pero yo busco...otra cosa._

_-Me estas dejando por alguien más?.- Ron se estaba poniendo rojo, señal de peligro._

_-Mira, te quiero mucho, pero contigo no seré feliz nunca. No deseamos lo mismo, tu quieres una familia y yo, yo no estoy lista. Necesito conocer el mundo, explorar. Y..alguien me lo ofrece..._

_-Es Krum, verdad?- Ron tenía los ojos razados en lágrimas._

_-Sí, perdóname.- Hermione salió rápidamente de la casa, dejándolo ahí, sólo e insignificante._

_Ron se sentó y sacó un pequeño estuche de su bolso, lentamente lo abrió y observó un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas..._

_-No te preocupes._

**Fin flashback.**

Se seco el rojo cabello con la toalla, mientras se miraba al espejo. No estaba mal, pensó. Vestía un suéter negro y unos pantalones negros también, con lo que resaltaba su cabello y sus ojos. Pensó si había tomado la decisión correcta, y se dio cuenta que no estaba seguro. Nunca estaría tan seguro como con ella. Y sin embargo era feliz, o no?

Esbozó una triste sonrisa al recordar que jamás volvería a sentir sus besos, pero tenía a su lado una persona que lo quería y él, con el tiempo había aprendido a quererla también.

**Flashback.**

_-Vamos, Ron, que te pasa?- Ron negó con la cabeza.- Haz estado así todo el mes. Es por Hermione?_

_-Como?- Ron la miró, extrañado, sin embargo ella tenía su manera de enterarse de las cosas.- Sí._

_-La amabas.- Agrego ella, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.- Se lo que es eso. Amar y que te rompan el corazón._

_-Luna..._

_-No digas nada, te entiendo.- Luna le había confesado sus sentimientos al pelirrojo un año atrás._

_-Eres una gran persona.- El sonrió._

_-Lo sé.- Ella también sonrió, algo cohibida._

_Las semanas pasaron, se volvieron meses, y la unión entre ellos creció, se volvió algo más que simple amistad, algo más que comprensión y apoyo. Y él se dio una oportunidad más._

**Fin flashback.**

Sin darse cuenta, estaba sentado al borde de su cama mirando nuevamente el anillo, nunca se sintió más afortunado. Nunca en tantos años. Y sin embargo, algo le impedía disfrutar plenamente del momento, algo o más bien alguien. Alguien con el cabello castaño.

**Flashback.**

_-Muchas gracias, Luna- dijo Ron, mirando a su alrededor. Estaban en un parque al atardecer.._

_-Por qué?- Preguntó ella mientras veía una mariposa danzar frente a ella._

_-Por todo lo que me has ayudado. _

_-Es lo menos que podría hacer.- Ella río, echándose el cabello hacia atrás, había cambiado bastante, más madura, más bonita, toda una mujer._

_-Yo..-Ron asintió, seguro de hacer lo correcto.- Quiero que lo intentemos._

_-Qué?_

_-Quiero que seamos novios, es decir.- Ron la miró a los ojos dulcemente.- Si tú quieres._

_-Ron!.- Luna lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, los besos en la boca vendrían después.- Creí que nunca me lo pedirías._

**Fin flashback.**

Sí, estaba seguro de hacer lo correcto. En ese instante tocaron a la puerta.

**Nota de la autora:**

Va lenta la historia pero se pondrá más interesante...

No se si lo dije, pero please, dejen Reviews!

**Hermy-HP**


End file.
